


Insomnia

by AudreyxxHorne



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Jessica can't sleep, as usual.





	Insomnia

Jessica had never been one for healthy sleeping habits, but they had gone from poor to disastrous over the years; funny how trauma had a knack of doing that to a person. If it wasn't Kilgrave, it was forever burned images of her dead family superimposed in her brain, or the corpse of her first lover. Why couldn't she just dream of ponies or some other pedestrian bullshit? A valid question that she had often wondered on those shitty nights. 

As a kid, when she couldn't sleep, she would try and count sheep or play a stupid mental game of thinking of a word and then trying to think of another word that began with the letter the previous one ended in. It never worked, but she at least tried to pretend it did. But now? The sheep were all dead and words didn't make any sense, most had lost their meaning a long time ago.

If she didn't remember her dreams, it was only a good thing. It probably meant that she fell asleep in a drunken stupor while working on a case, or that she managed to bring someone home who gave her just enough sex to stop her from thinking for just a moment. 

When the early hours of the morning fell and she was left with a mostly silent, damp apartment, empty bottles and just her own mind for company, it became too much. Self-medication via the form of whatever whiskey she could get her hands on would only go so far on some nights. Tonight was one of them.


End file.
